The present invention is generally concerned with wire cable trays.
As the person skilled in the art knows, wire cable trays comprise a mesh formed of wires of two different types, namely longitudinal wires, usually referred to as warp wires, which run longitudinally and in a rectilinear or quasi-rectilinear manner over the whole of their length, and, from place to place along these longitudinal wires, and appropriately attached thereto, transverse U-shaped wires, usually referred to as weft wires, the combination globally forming three panels which are in practice plane or substantially plane, namely a bottom panel and two lateral panels.
Wire cable trays of the above kind are routinely used in the manner of troughs to support, house and protect electrical or similar cables.
By “electrical cables” is meant here, and hereinafter, not only cables adapted to transport and distribute electrical power, but also cables and fibers adapted to transmit information electrically, optically or otherwise.
With regard to electrical cables, wire cable trays have many advantages that are appreciated by electrical installers, and in particular the advantages of easy installation, and therefore economy, flexibility, since the electrical cables can be brought out through any of their meshes, transparency, and thus of easy identification of the electrical cables, ventilation, cleanliness, safety, both for the electrical cable and for users, and performance.